


The Anatomy of Aaron Dingle

by AllMonstersAre_GreyLovesy



Category: Emmerdale, Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMonstersAre_GreyLovesy/pseuds/AllMonstersAre_GreyLovesy
Summary: It's Aaron Dingle's first day as a surgical intern. Greys Anatomy/Emmerdale crossover fic
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	The Anatomy of Aaron Dingle

Aaron Dingle jumped as his alarm woke him from a deep sleep. Groggily, he wiped his eyes and opened them, squinting at the sunlight beaming at him form the window opposite. His head was spinning and his mouth dry. As his eyes adapted to the light, he realised where he was, and why he felt so rough. He had fallen asleep on the sofa, in the living room of his four-bedroom home he had recently inherited from his father. On the coffee table sat an almost-empty bottle of tequila, glimmering at him, almost mocking him for his poor decision to open it last night. Oh, and on the floor, partially covered by a thin blanket, lay the bloke from the bar.

The memories of last night came flooding back. After an awkward introductory party at his new place of work, he has swiftly made his way to the nearest pub and drank his nerves away until he was no longer dreading the coming morning. He wasn’t expecting to be flirted with in the small pub, let alone did he anticipate bringing anyone home and getting fucked senseless. Aaron smirked as he recalled the mysterious blonde man fucking him on the sofa, on the floor, up against the wall. They hadn’t even made it to the bedroom before both men passed out in a haze of drunken kisses and tequila slammers.

Of course, that did nothing to rid himself of the nerves he felt this morning, and the hangover and sore arse only added to his list of things to worry about. You see, today was Aaron’s first day at his new job. This would be fine if Aaron was a bartender or a cleaner, but as it happens Aaron is a surgical intern. One of the most stressful jobs there is. _I’m totally screwed_ , Aaron thought.

Groaning, Aaron jumped off the sofa and wrapped himself in his fluffy dressing gown. The bloke on the floor fluttered his eyes as he awoke, his bare arse exposed as he shifted to face Aaron. The freckled blonde man looked like he was about to say something, but instead threw Aaron’s black jockstrap towards him. Aaron blushed as he caught the jockstrap.

“That is…humiliating on so many levels” Aaron muttered as he avoided eye contact with the gorgeous blonde man. “You have to go” he added, despite his growing desire to join the man on the floor.

The blonde man, whose name Aaron couldn’t even remember, grinned at him mischievously. His eyes sparkled as he did so, making Aaron feel all sorts of things. Mainly in his dick.

“It doesn’t have to be. Why don’t we pick up where we left off?” the blonde man asked flirtatiously.

Aaron shook his head. “No, I can’t. I’m already running late, which I don’t need on my first day at work” Aaron quickly explained as he shuffled towards the stairs.

The blonde man stood up, wearing nothing but a pair of tight, light blue boxers. Aaron could just rip them off, like he did last night.

“So, uh, you actually live here?” he asked, looking around the living room. It was a fair question; there were unpacked boxes lying about the place, no decorations, and a thick layer of dust coating the room.

Aaron sighed. “No. I mean, yeah, I just moved here two weeks ago from Emmerdale village. It was my dad’s house, now it’s mine” he explained quickly.

“Oh, I’m sorry” the blonde man said, with a face that looked half-sad.

“Oh no, he’s not dead, he’s just…. look, we don’t have to do the thing”.

“We can do anything you want” the man said, his face back to a playful smile now.

“No, the thing, you know, talk about our lives and pretend we care. Look, I’m going for a shower, and by the time I get back you won’t be here, so…nice to meet you…” Aaron faltered. _Fuck, what was his name?_

“Robert” the blonde man said, as if reading his mind.

“Right, Robert. I’m Aaron” he grinned as he shook Robert’s extended hand. Both men chuckled as they shook hands, Robert leaning closer to him as he did so.

“Goodbye, Robert” Aaron laughed as he backed towards the stairs and ran to the bathroom. Robert watched him run up the stairs as he slammed the door to the bathroom, eager to get ready and start his first day as a surgical intern at the Great Yorkshire Hospital.

“BARTON, ADDYMAN, DINGLE, SHANKLEY, SUGDEN” a voice shouted in the changing rooms as this years surgical interns were getting dressed in their scrubs for their first day. Aaron leapt to the door where a senior doctor was assigning the interns to their mentor for the year, and placing them into their groups.

“Okay….you guys are with Dr. Goskirk, end of the hall” the doctor said, pointing towards their resident that would be in charge of them for the next year. He and the other four interns made their way to the end of the hall. He noticed that out of the five, there were only two blokes, himself included. The other, Dr Adam Barton according to his white lab coat, was unbelievably good-looking, his dark curly hair growing wild, his dark brown eyes which looked kind, as a doctors should. The other three, Dr. Katie Addyman, Dr. Tracy Shankley, and Dr. Victoria Sugden, were also a part of his new team, his new family.

Waiting for them at the end of the hall, Dr. Rhona Goskirk was barely paying attention to them, reading over a chart instead. As they approached, Victoria extended a hand to our new boss.

“Hi, I’m Victoria Sugden but everyone calls me Vic” she said in a sing-songy voice.

Dr. Goskirk looked at her, contempt written all over her face.

“I have five rules, memorise them. Number one, don’t bother sucking up, I already hate you, that’s not going to change”.

Aaron silently cringed at his new mentor’s words. This was going to be a long day, and his tequila hangover was not helping.

“Your first shift lasts 48 hours. You’re interns, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain. You run labs, fill out charts, do grunt work. Work every second until you drop, and don’t complain”.

_What the hell have I signed up for?_

Less than half an hour later, they had their first patient. While the others were in charge of running lab reports, Aaron was put in charge of getting their patient a head CT. The hospital was huge, and  
Aaron wound up getting lost several times trying to find the right department.

As soon as Aaron got the patient back in her room, her parents turned up, full of questions that Aaron didn’t have the answers to.

“Uh, I’m not…I’m a doctor, but I’m not her doctor, so I’ll run and get her for you” Aaron stuttered, making his way out the door to find Dr. Goskirk.

Finding her back at the reception area, Aaron asked what he should say to the parents.

“Uh, no, you don’t speak to her, the patient belongs to the new attending neurosurgeon now, Dr. Sugden” Dr. Goskirk explained in a hurry.

“Doctor Sugden?” Aaron asked, confused.

“Yeah, brother to Victoria, guess it runs in the family. He’s over there” Dr. Goskirk pointed to the reception desk as she hurried off.

Aaron looked over to the reception desk, eyes looking for the dark blue scrubs that indicated someone was an attending surgeon. There was only one there, a tall blonde man with his back turned to  
Aaron. As he turned and made eye contact with him, Aaron’s heart skipped a beat.

Dr. Robert Sugden, the gorgeous blonde man he hooked up with last night, was staring back at him, shock written over his face.

_Oh crap._

Aaron was running away before he even realised what he was doing. To his annoyance, Dr. Sugden was running after him.

“Aaron!” Dr. Sugden exclaimed, grabbing him by the arm to the nearest staircase, which was thankfully deserted.

“Doctor Sugden, what is it you need?” Aaron asked, in a last-ditch attempt to make things professional.

“Doctor Sugden? This morning it was Robert, now it’s Doctor Sugden?” he asked, giving him puppy-dog eyes.

“Doctor Sugden, we should pretend it never happened” Aaron insisted.

“That what never happened? You sleeping with me last night, or you kicking me out this morning?” Robert asked cheekily, “because both are fond memories I want to hold on to”.

“No” There will be no memories. You’re not the guy in the bar any more, and I’m not either. Understand?”

“Oh, I understand you took advantage of me. I was drunk, vulnerable, and good-looking and you took advantage” Robert laughed as he grinned at Aaron.

“Okay” Aaron laughed “I was drunk and you are _not_ that good-looking” Aaron lied.

“Oh, you took advantage. You can take advantage again if you like, say Friday night?” Robert grinned flirtatiously.

Aaron was almost tempted, almost gave in. _He’s your boss_ , the small voice in his head yelled at him.

“You’re an attending. And I’m your intern. This isn’t a love story, not stop smiling at me like that!” Aaron exclaimed.

“Like what?” Robert smirked, giving Aaron his best come-fuck-me eyes.

“Like you’ve seen me naked. Like you- like you did last night”.

Robert simply continued to smirk at Aaron with those gorgeous blue eyes. God, he could get lost in those eyes.

“Stop” Aaron smirked as he backed away, and left Robert standing there. He heard Robert sigh as he ran back to work.

_I slept with my boss. Fuck._

Later on, Aaron was in the ER filling out paperwork when some arrogant doctor was being rude to one of the nurses. He came to the reception desk and sighed next to Aaron.

“God I hate nurses” the doctor complained. He was pretty hot and looked like he would be trouble. His dark hair was slicked back with a fair amount of gel, and his wide brown eyes and thick eyebrows made him look permanently pissed off.

“I’m Ross” he smirked, giving Aaron a sideways smile as he filled out paperwork next to him. “I hear you’re with Goskirk”

“She might not have pneumonia you know” Aaron bluntly replied. He hated arrogance, especially from another intern.

Ross’ smile faded. “Like I said, I hate nurses” Ross muttered under his breath.

Aaron snapped, a mixture of being awake for so long and his head pounding from the hangover and the amount of work he had already done. “What did you just say? Did you just call me a nurse?” Aaron replied rather aggressively.

“If the cap fits” Ross muttered, not even looking up from his paperwork.

Thankfully, Aaron’s pager went off, ending the conversation. Aaron walked off, leaving the arrogant prick to it.

When he got to his patient’s room, she was having a seizure. There were nurses gathered round her bed, trying to help. Aaron froze.

“Doctor, what’s next? What do you want us to do? What should we do?” The nurses yelled to Aaron in unison, waiting for a doctor to tell them what to do. While Aaron weighed his options, the patient’s heart stopped.

_Oh god no_ , Aaron thought as he sprang into action. He grabbed the paddles and shocked the patient once, twice, three times before her heart started beating again. _Oh thank god_ , Aaron thought as her heart rate went back up to normal. As he wiped the sweat from his forehead, D. Sugden entered the room, looking from the patient to Aaron.

“What happened?” he demanded, all the flirtatious banter from earlier disappearing.

“Well, she started seizing and…” Aaron began to explain.

“She was seizing? You were supposed to be checking up on her!” Dr. Sugden exclaimed.

“Well, I was, but-“

“I got it, just go” Robert dismissed him as he began checking on the patient, not even looking at Aaron as he bolted for the door.

Aaron ran for the side door, ignoring the calls of Adam as he ran onto the grass and threw up. The taste of tequila came back up as his nerves got the better of him. Adam looked on and patted Aaron on the back as he helped him, giving him a mint for his breath.

“You alright pal?” Adam asked when Aaron had recovered from his nausea.

“Yeah, just needed the fresh air” Aaron lied as he took a few deep breaths. “Do NOT tell anyone about this” Aaron begged of Adam, who nodded slowly as the pair made their way back into the hospital.

Later on, Aaron was back at the main reception. He again saw the arrogant Dr. Ross, who once again was talking to a nurse in his arrogant tone. As Aaron eavesdropped, he could hear them once again disagreeing over the best course of treatment for their patient. _Arrogant prick._

The interns paired off to figure out what was wrong with Dr. Sugden’s patient. Aaron and Adam were sat in the hospital library, pouring over books that might hold the answer to their problem. Dr. Sugden had even promised that whoever finds the solution could scrub in on the surgery. When Adam and Aaron paired off, he joked with Adam about how Dr. Sugden needed the help of interns.

“So what have you got against Sugden?” Adam asked as they looked through the books.

“It doesn’t matter” Aaron muttered as he pushed his face into a book to hide his embarrassment.

“Oh, come on mate, tell me” Adam insisted.

“Okay fine, but you can’t react in any way. We had sex” Aaron admitted in a hushed tone.

Adam’s face went from shock, to confusion, to smiling like a teenager.

“Fair enough” Adam simply said.

“It was the night before we started, I didn’t even know he was a doctor, and we were both hammered” Aaron explained.

“Hey, you don’t have to explain it to me. Might want to keep that to yourself though mate, don’t reckon Vic will be too happy” Adam laughed.

“Yeah” Aaron agreed as they continued to look through the textbooks. He was glad that Adam wasn’t judging him for sleeping with his boss, any more than he was judging himself anyway.

After looking through the patient’s medical history, Aaron was able to figure out that the patient had a very rare brain aneurysm. He was on an all-time high that he was able to diagnose the patient when even attendings had failed. When Dr. Sugden asked him to scrub in on the surgery, he faltered.

“This isn’t just because we slept together, is it?” Aaron asked against his better judgement.

“Yes” Robert said with a smile. “Of course not. You earned this” Robert said with a reassuring smile. “Not many interns would be able to diagnose someone on their first day with little training. You should be proud of yourself” Robert insisted, with those bright blue eyes glistening at him. Aaron gulped as he stared back at Dr. Sugden, smiling in relief.

Before preparing himself for his first surgery, Aaron once again ran into the smug Dr. Ross. This time, to Aaron’s delight, he was being scolded by none other than the Chief of Surgery, Dr. Patrick Kirk. Ross’ face was a picture; he clearly was not used to being told off.

“Can anybody name the common causes of post-op fever?” Dr. Kirk bellowed, clearly trying to embarrass Dr. Ross further. Aaron was smug that he knew the answer and revelled in giving it to the Chief.

“Wind, Water, Wound, Walking, Wonder Drugs. The five W’s. Usually it’s Wind, which is easy to assume if you’re busy” Aaron answered back, giving Ross a wink as he did so.

“And what do you think is wrong with this patient?” the Chief asked, arms folded.

“The fourth W. Walking. I think she has a pulmonary embolism. She would need a CT to make sure though” Aaron answered back confidently.

The Chief turned to Ross. “Do exactly as Dr. Dingle says” he ordered to Ross, who practically ran away, his face thunderous.

The Chief approached Aaron with an almost smile. “I knew your mother and father when they worked here. They were amazing doctors too. Welcome to the game” the Chief said, patting Aaron on the shoulder. As the Chief walked away, Aaron beamed.

_Okay, maybe I’m not totally screwed._

After scrubbing in on Dr. Sugden’s surgery, Aaron was on a high. The surgery gave him a rush like nothing he had ever known. He was on cloud nine when Adam approached him.

“That was a good surgery” Adam commented. He had been jealous when Aaron had been picked for surgery, but his smile now meant he had gotten over it.

“Yeah, amazing” Aaron remarked. It was only then he realised how exhausted he was.

“Catch you tomorrow mate. Go get some sleep, you look like crap” Adam laughed as he began to leave.

“I look better than you!” Aaron called back to him jokingly.

“Not possible” Adam laughed as he exited the building.

Aaron was still smirking when Dr. Sugden exited the OR. Aaron looked at him in awe. The surgery was amazing, and he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be able to watch the surgery up close.

“That was amazing” Aaron called to Dr. Sugden. “It was such a high. I don’t know why anybody does drugs” Aaron joked, smiling at Robert.

Robert smiled back to him. God, that smile was infectious. “Yeah?” Robert asked in a soothing, calm tone.

“Yeah” Aaron simply said, staring into Robert’s blue eyes. There was a long moment of silence between the two as they simply smiled into each other’s eyes and enjoyed the company.

“I should, uh, go do this” Robert stuttered as he clutched a pile of paperwork.

“Yeah you should” Aaron teased.

Robert finally broke the eye-fucking session and turned to leave. “See you around, Dingle” he said as he stalked off.

“Yeah, see you, Sugden” Aaron smiled. It was pretty clear to Aaron that he was quickly developing feelings for Dr. Robert Sugden. _I am totally screwed._

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback appreciated at thegaywriter96@gmail.com :-)


End file.
